1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector component.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, USB (Universal Serial Bus) cables are used as serial buses for connecting peripheral devices to a computer. USB is the bus standards for connection between devices and the USB 3.0 standard is realized presently. USB 3.0 offers the currently fastest transfer rate in the USB standards and its maximum transfer rate is 5 Gbit/s (e.g., Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification Revision 1.0).